My Life In College
by EquallyInsane
Summary: Troy and Gabi are in their junior year of college. They recently bought an apartment that their parents disapprove of, but they did it anyway. With the stress of their school work and living together, who knows what could go wrong...or right. TROYELLA
1. Chapter 1

**My Life In College.** Is the story of Gabriella Montez and Troy Bolton (in Troy's POV). Their time in college has been going great so far, but, with a new apartment, new friends, stress of their third year in college. Will it all turn out for the better? Or will things just seem to get worse for them both?

**Disclaimer:**** I sadly do not own any of the HSM Characters.**

**But, I do own their new friends and the college. Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter and the story**

* * *

**  
****Chapter 1**

Gabi and I decided that at the end of High School we were going to go to the same college this way we wouldn't be away from each other. As you should know, we got together after that one school play audition. Thinking back on those years it seems like it was just yesterday, but really it was six years ago. Now, during junior and senior year I was on the basketball team and Gabi stayed on the Decathlon team and we both won our big game/tournament each year. We also participated along side of Ryan and Sharpay Evans in the school plays. It couldn't have been a better High School experience. We still keep in touch with Taylor, Kelsi, Ryan, Sharpay (after that year we all became pretty close), Chad, Zeke, and Jason. All of them still reside in New Mexico, but spread out across the area to attend different colleges. Zeke was accepted to the study abroad program and at this exact moment he is in Paris studying Culinary.

Now, they say college is supposed to be the best days of your life and I can truly say that it has been so far. Me and Gabi stayed in dorms for our first two years and we made some pretty awesome new friends. There's Alan and Akamu that were on my floor. Akamu is cool, we call him Moo for short and he's from Hawaii. I had the pleasure of rooming with him for those two years. For the girls there's Sarah, Heather, and Stephanie. All of them were on Gabi's floor and she roomed with Heather the first year and the second year with Stephanie. Every now and then we go out on double dates and whatnot. Since we're in our junior year of college, both Gabi and I are pitching in on an apartment. Which our parents aren't fond of, but who cares? We wanted this because we love each other and thought it was a good idea. We are residing in a two bedroom, two bath apartment just outside the town of Goerges University. It was only about an hour and a half drive from Albuquerque, this way we could still visit easily for holidays and such.

That is where this story starts. Its about myself, Troy Bolton and my best friend and girlfriend, Gabriella Montez. We're about a month into the first semester of our junior year and still getting comfortable in the apartment. This Saturday was a big party we were holding for our friends and family. Gabi was constantly on the phone with Zeke, running up our bill, on how to make this and that. Did I mention what our majors were? No, well I was majoring in Criminal Justice and would be done with most of schooling at the end of this semester and would be able to get a job as a cop. My dream is to become an FBI cop, like that Seeley Booth on the show Bones. Don't ask, Gabi watches it on the phone with her friends Heather and Steph. Gabi was of course majoring in science, to be exact Atmospheric Physics and is trying to get a Ph.D. in it. Don't ask me what it is, I have no idea. Gabi tries to explain to me, but after the second sentence I'm always lost.

I can hear Gabi in the other room, she's humming a tune that I can't make out, but when she hums, it makes her even cuter. She's typing away on her laptop doing the homework for the week for one of her classes. I should really take after her more because I have an essay due in two days and I haven't even started it yet. Since I was hungry, I got up to walk to the kitchen, in which you have to walk through the living room where she was at the desk with her laptop on it. She was so content with her homework I knew she'd be done in no time. Sneaking up on her, I wrapped my arms around her neck and kissed her cheek.

"Hey, how's the homework coming?" She turned to look at me, but was typing away.

"Its going good, don't you have any homework?"

"Yea"

"Then shouldn't you be doing it?"

"I got hungry." I said smiling.

"Sure, you haven't even started that essay that's due. Don't you know it's a major part of your grade?" She saved her file and turned around in the chair completely. I was standing in front of her.

"I know it is, but I don't like writing essays." The fridge was calling my name, since it was just about dinner time and we finally had food in there. "What do you want for dinner?" I asked her.

"Uhm, food?" she said sarcastically. I laughed and walked into the kitchen and took out chicken legs that I was going to make.

"Well, chicken legs and a salad sound good to me."

"Me too," and she turned to begin working on something else. Over her shoulder I could see she had AIM on and was checking her email. I shook my head and began to bread the legs and popped them into the oven. After setting the timer I went back into the living room and jumped over the back of the couch and sat down. I reached for the remote control and turned the TV onto ESPN where a college soccer game was on.

"Do you mind?" Gabi asked me.

"Nope, come and sit next to me. You deserve a break; you've been doing non-stop homework since we got home." She obliged and turned off the laptop, coming to sit next to me, her legs were pulled up next to her and she leaned against me. I draped my arm around her shoulder and pulled her closer. "Isn't this much better?"

"Then doing homework? I guess if you think watching sports is so much fun."

"You don't like this channel? Okay, then what do you want to watch?" I held out the controller for her and she gladly took it. Switching to some show on Style called 'What Not To Wear'. "Okay and this is much better?" I asked her.

She nodded and smiled, "Mm-hmm."

* * *

**A/N: **Please read and review! I appreciate it so much! 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Again, I do not own the original HSM characters except for the ones I made up myself. **

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 2!!**

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Today was the big party we had planned. Well, it wasn't that big because our apartment wasn't that big, but big enough for us. Gabi and I invited Steph, Heather, Moo, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, Jason, Taylor, Chad, Jake, Alan, Emma, and Veronica. Along with them we had my parents coming and Gabi's mom. Knowing Gabi, the food was going to perfect along with every little detail. But, I did help so I'm not giving all the credit to her. I dusted, vacuumed, did our laundry and put mine away, cleaned my room and the bathrooms. On top of that I had the essay to write, I finally got that done about 2:00am the night before it was due (Gabi wasn't too happy about that.)

I looked around at a job well done, grinning at how such a good job I did! That was when Gabi came into the room, if it's not done right, she will make you do it again! Trust Me.

"Well, did I do a good job?" I asked skeptically. She walked up to the entertainment center, running a finger along one of the shelves. She turned back to me and smiled.

"The best you've done since we've been here. Maybe I should throw parties more often."

She had just gotten back from the store because she believed we didn't have enough soda or juice to drink. Although, I realized she wasn't carrying any bags with her.

"Didn't you go to the store?" I asked her.

"Yea, I left the packages in the car hoping you could go get them. I have to start the fish."

"Packages? How much stuff did you get? And why didn't you bring up at least a bag!?"

"Your strong, you can handle it." She kissed my cheek, handed me the car keys and walked into the kitchen smiling, I could hear the sound of pots and pans being moved around.

I let out a sigh and walked out into the hallway to the elevator. I hated when she did this to me, and how often she did this too. As I reached our parking spot just outside the building, I popped the trunk open to the car and to my surprise there were at least twenty bags. What could she have gotten now? I spied cookies, salads, chips, eggs, milk, and most of the bags with soda and juice. Well, I could now be certain we won't go thirsty anytime soon, maybe about in the next two years. Somehow, I managed to get all the bags up to our apartment and also managed to empty some as Gabi watched telling me where to put it all. I gave up about fifteen minutes later because I was still trying to empty the first bag.

"I'm going to watch T.V." And I strode off into the living room with her glaring at me as I left.

Finally the fish, chicken, steak, potatoes, salads and vegetables were all cooked and our friends began arriving. First to come was Kelsi and Jason and Gabi came rushing from the kitchen, pulling Kelsi into a hug.

"Hey guys. Glad you could make it." I told them. Gabi finally let go of Kelsi and it was my turn to get a hug. Right after them was Heather and Alan, another couple but we didn't set them up. We exchanged hugs and hello's before Gabi set off for the kitchen again. Both Heather and Kelsi followed her. I went back to the couch and was joined by Alan and Jason.

"Where's the bathroom again?" Jason asked. I pointed in the direction down the hallway and turned on a game on ESPN.

"You both really straightened this place out from the last time I was here." Alan said, looking around the room. Last time he was here, we still had boxes stacked in the corner.

I laughed, "And you don't know how tough it was to balance school, work, and unpacking. Plus Gabi into that all in the last month, talk about a hastle." Alan laughed and we both became absorbed into the baseball game on T.V. Jason came back and took a seat also content on the game. We didn't realize the doorbell until we heard Gabi.

"Troy! Your parents are here and so is my mom." She was standing with her hands on her hips, staring at me. She seemed annoyed with us guys trying to watch the game. I quickly jumped up and greeted them all. It was their first time here since helping us bring all our boxes.

"Wow! It looks really nice!" My mom said.

"Thanks, we worked hard to get everything ready for today." Gabi told them. They were taking their jackets off and hanging them on the rack by the door.

"And if you notice how clean the place is, it's because I cleaned!" I said proudly.

"You got him cleaning?" My dad asked Gabi laughing. "Wow, at least somebody did. I remember what his room used to look like at home!"

"My Gabi was always a neat freak." Mrs. Montez said pulling her daughter into another hug. Gabi smiled and pleasantly hugged her mom back. Kelsi and Heather came out from the kitchen with a tray of drinks they offered to everyone.

Everybody made their selves comfortable throughout the living room. We had pulled the chairs from the kitchen table out to the living room. Chad walked right into the apartment without even a warning.

"Thanks for knocking." I said sarcastically.

He shrugged, "Hey, I'm your best friend, I can do that!" Taylor followed behind him. Along with Steph, Moo, Sharpay, Ryan and his girlfriend, Sami. We all exchanged our hellos before Gabi shouted out it was time to eat. Everyone filed into the dining room, taking seats around the table where they please. Gabi and I brought the rest of the food out. I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed with happiness at everyone's chattering and the food being passed around. There were many different topics of conversations going on.

"Schools going good Mr. Bolton…Yes, I'm still doing basketball." Chad said to my dad.

"Did you finish that essay we were supposed to do for Chemistry?" Gabi asked Taylor.

"Hey Kelsi, pass the asparagus please." Jason asked.

"Omgsh, what happened on House? I had to work! I was so mad!" Steph exclaimed to Heather.

"I can't wait 'till Winter Break. I'm already getting bored of school." Alan was telling Ryan.

"Zeke's doing fine; he really likes it in Italy. He says that their really pushing him with his actual meals. But, his desserts are fine. I'm glad he's finally getting to make the perfect crème brulee." Sharpay was explaining to my mom and Ms. Montez. After dinner, dessert was served and everybody hung out for another hour or so before finally leaving to go home. We said our good bye's to the last couple to leave, Steph and Moo, of course.

"I think tonight went rather nicely, don't you?" Gabi asked, wrapping an arm around my waist.

"I'm glad we could have parties like this. And I must say that your food was delicious. Do you need help cleaning up?" Her head was on my shoulder as we stood on the kitchen doorway staring at the pots and pans and dishes.

"No, you go ahead and get ready for bed. It won't take to long."

"Are you sure?" She was already heading to the sink and turned on the faucet water.

"Yea, I'm sure."

"Okay, I'll be right back." I turned around and headed down the hall to my bedroom. I slipped out of the clothes I wore for the party and into comfortable sleeping clothes, which included a pair of shorts and a white tank top. Then I went into Gabi's room to go into her bathroom where all my toiletries were because this bathroom was bigger. The hallway one we used during the day and for washing up we use Gabi's in her room. After cleaning up and washing my face I went back into the kitchen to help Gabi who was still cleaning. I picked up a pot and began to dry it and put it away with the other pots. I dried everything else that was on the dry rack and put those away too. Then I took over the cleaning from her. There were only two more pots and the dishes we loaded into the dishwasher. Gabi leaned against the counter facing me and I put my hands on either side of her, pinning her into the counter and gave her a kiss.

"I love you." I told her.

"I love you, too." She wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me again. Finally, she left the kitchen and went into her room to go get ready for bed. I went into my room and layed on my side on my bed with my laptop next to me. Faintly, I could hear the shower running as she was cleaning up from today. Another ten minutes passed and the water turned off as she was finishing getting ready, I checked my email and started some homework. While doing my homework, Gabi came into my room and curled up next to me on my bed. Her head rested on my shoulder and she watched me silently finish up. I saved my file and placed the computer on the floor and turned to her. My arm was underneath her body and her head rested against my chest. Every night she spent with me in my room and rarely did she sleep in her bed.

"I'm so glad tomorrows Sunday." She faintly whispered.

"Me, too." My fingers played with her hair for I knew she loved it when I did that. She looked up at me and smiled. I bent my head down to her and passionately kissed her on her lips. The hand wrapped around her body found its way underneath her shirt and Gabi was gladly letting it happen as she deepened the kiss.

* * *

**A/N: **Thank you for everyone who has replied so far! It makes me excited to know that people like my story!! 


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Troy and Gabi are not mine. Neither is anybody else of the original HSM characters. Everyone else though is mine!**

**Hope you enjoy Chapter 3!**

**Chapter 3**

The date was December 8th, about two months after the party; Gabi had gone out this morning saying she had some business to do. As I waited for her to return, I took the bus to Georges' Campus to pick up a book I needed for my class. I also went to the grocery store to pick up some things for the week. When I returned home, the groceries were emptied and my book thrown onto my bed.

My laptop started up quickly and I carried it to the living room, placing it on the desk. Homework had to be done at some point. For an early lunch and before starting homework, I made myself a sandwich and grabbed a glass of soda. I opened up Word and ate my sandwich. Ten minutes passed and I only had a few facts of information gather for my essay. That was when Gabi came home, looking exhausted. She hung her coat up and walked to the bathroom. But, the way she walked down the hall hinted something wrong. I followed her to her bathroom, in which she left the door cracked opened. Slowly, I pushed the door ajar and she was sitting on the floor, her back leaning against the tubs wall.

"Gabs, is everything okay?" I asked, squatting besides her trying to find something in her eyes.

"Where do you see us in the future?" Her eyes were empty as she looked at me.

"Well, hopefully still together." Maybe it was what I just said but she got up and walked out of the bathroom. Again I followed her back into the living room. "You never answered my question." I brought up.

"Oh, I'm just tired. I couldn't sleep last night." She replied.

"So, where did you go today?"

"I went to the doctors." She stated matter of factly.

"Are you sick?"

"No."

"Okay, if you were going to the doctors you could've told me. I would've gone with you."

"I wanted to go by myself." She paced the room. It seemed she wanted to tell me something important. Her eyes drifted to my computer, the blank Word page screaming out with blankness. "Have you been sitting here doing nothing all morning?!" Her sudden attitude change was quite a shock.

"What? No."

"How do you expect to get anywhere in life if you don't apply yourself!"

"Gabi"

"No, don't Gabi me! If you want to stay with me, maybe spend the rest of your life with me. I don't want to be the only supplier."

"You're confusing me."

"Troy, you're in college. You're almost done and you don't even do your assignments." She said becoming hysterical. You can see it in her face expression how much she meant what she was saying. Even how mad she was at me and of course, she was getting to me.

"Whoa, what makes you think I don't do them? You really think I want to waste my life?"

"Yes!" Her voice was raising and with just that one simple I stared at her.

"How could you even say that?" I asked. She threw her arms up in frustration.

"Because Troy! Because, I see you every day! You rather watch T.V., hang out all the time, and play games! Your degree isn't going to get itself!"

"You're wrong Gabi." I shook my head, trying to contain my temper. "I try, okay, try! Not everybody is as studious and smart as you! I am only human."

"Troy…"

"No! You listen to me! I've spent the last five years trying to make it up to your standards Gabi. When will you realize that it does take effort with me, you're perfect Gabriella! You have the looks, you have the brains. I am trying and I would like some support every now and then from you." I yelled at her. Every word I said was true and of course I felt bad saying them after I looked at her face. She had tears falling slowly from her eyes. She walked to the couch and threw herself onto it, her arms crossed and her head held down.

"Troy. Please." She barely whispered.

"Look I'm sorry, but you come in here accusing me of things when I try my hardest. I went to the bookstore on campus today and I did the grocery shopping for the week. What else do you want me to do? I didn't even know where you were going today, yet I let you have your freedom. I'm asking for mine now. Let me take care of my problems and if I need help I'll ask you. I would love to stay and talk, but I do have other responsibilities besides school work. I have a job that helps with the rent. And I better get going before I'm late." I walked to the door, grabbed my coat and left, slamming the door behind me. I wish I could take everything back that I said to her. Yet, I also feel better saying them. When I get home from work later I'll talk things out with her. I hated fighting with her and at the moment, this was the worse.

When I left the apartment to go to work, what I didn't hear after slamming the door shut was Gabi. She had said three words that would forever change our lives. "I'm pregnant Troy."

When I got home later that night, I was ready to confront Gabi. I wanted to apologize for everything. I also wanted to hear her apologize for accusing me when she does see me try. So, I parked the car in our spot and I slowly made my way upstairs to our place. When I walked in the door, the first thing I did was hang up my coat and called out for her. I didn't receive an answer so I thought she might be sleeping. I walked down the hall and opened my door to see if she was in my bed. She wasn't. Then I checked her room, but what caught me off guard was how messy the room was. It definitely was not this messy this morning. Clothes were thrown everywhere and her drawers were left open. I went into her bathroom to see her toothbrush, brush, makeup, and a bunch of other things missing. What happened? Was all I could think of, I reentered her room and this time something caught my attention. There was a note taped onto her mirror and it was written in her hand writing. The note read:

_Troy, _

_I'm so sorry. But, you asked for your freedom and I'm giving it to you._

_I didn't mean for things to end up this way. Will you forgive me?_

_Maybe this will just be for the better. No matter what though,_

_I will always love you._

_Gabi 3_

When I said I wanted my freedom earlier I didn't mean she was to leave me alone completely. What kind of idiot was I to do this? I took a seat on the edge of her bed and reread that note over and over. Nothing made sense anymore and all I knew was that I had to find her. I just had too.

My stomach was grumbling but I didn't dare eat. My eyes were beginning to droop, but I didn't dare sleep. I kept myself awake as I sat in the living room. The phone and our address book on the coffee table. I had already tried Taylor, Sharpay, Ryan, Kelsi, her mom, Veronica, and Emma. Nobody knew where Gabi was and has not heard from her today. Left on my list to call was Jake, Heather and Steph. I was hoping Heather or Steph would know because they were closer to Gabi than everybody else. So, I called their place and Heather answered the phone.

"Hi Heather, this is Troy."

"Hi. Troy." She said.

"Uhm, I was just wondering if you happened to know where Gabi was." My voice probably sounded pleading. I was hoping that she would know.

"Actually, I do. She's here with me and Steph."

"Oh, great!" I was so happy that I found her at last. "Heather, how is she doing?"

"She's upset Troy and she doesn't want to speak to you."

"But, Heather, I have to tell her I'm sorry."

"I'll tell her for you. Troy, please if only you knew what's going on."

"I wish I did know. Can't you tell me? I only want the best for her and if I know the reason behind her leaving then I'll leave her alone if it's a good enough reason." I wanted to know so badly, my hand tightened harder around the phone that my knuckles turned white. "Please."

"It would've been better if you didn't find out this way."

"You're going to tell me!" I was so relieved; I stood up and began pacing the room.

"She was at the doctors this morning."

"I know."

"But you don't know what kind of doctor. She wasn't getting a check up or anything. She went there to confirm if she was pregnant or not." Heather said.

"Do you mean?" My voice drifted, I was thinking of earlier that day.

"_I went to the doctors." Gabi said._

"_Are you sick?"_

"_No."_

"_Okay, if you were going to the doctors you could've told me. I would've gone with you."_

"_I wanted to go by myself." She paced the room. It seemed she wanted to tell me something important._

"She's pregnant Troy. I'm sorry you had to find out this way."

"No, no thank you Heather." To myself I even sounded distant.

"Give her some time. I'm sure she'll come around sooner or later. But, I got to go. She just got out of the shower." With that the phone went silent. I hit the off button on the cordless and stood there, recalling what I was just told.

Gabi was pregnant, she was having a baby. She was having my baby. And I screwed everything up.

**A/N: Poor Troy!! Again, thank you everyone for reading and replying to my story!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: HSM original characters are not mine. Yada Yada...Everyone else is though!**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**  
****Chapter 4 **

Heather told me to give Gabi time, to let her think things over. But, how much time was I to give her? I missed Gabi; the apartment just seemed lonely every time I came home from school or work. Finals were coming up very shortly and I was trying to juggle that with work and waiting for Gabi. Of course I knew Gabi was pregnant, but I was upset that she hadn't yet told me. Bad enough my friends haven't been over to tell me anything, I mean they are over at Heather and Steph's place almost 24/7.

So, I gave her a week, it seemed like enough time and if she didn't call by Sunday than I was going to Heather and Steph's place to get her back. Sunday came, sure enough and Gabi didn't call, not even once. When I got off of work that day, I went straight over to Heather and Steph's place and when I arrived the girls weren't home, but Moo and Alan were there. "Hey, Moo do you know where Gabi is?" I asked.

"She's with the girls. They went shopping today at the town over." Moo informed me.

"Oh."

"They'll be back soon though." Alan said from the couch. "You can wait here, if you want."

"Thanks." I took a seat on the chair and watched T.V. with Alan. Moo joined us shortly with some sodas.

"How are you Troy?" Moo asked with concern in his voice.

"I'm doing good, stressed because of finals soon."

"No, I mean with you and Gabi. You must be in pain." He said.

"Oh, well, I don't know. It's hard because I know she's pregnant, but I don't know what I did wrong! And it's not like you two are any help either. I'm at home worrying and you're here with Heather, Steph and Gabi!"

"Sorry man, but definitely not our place to get involved." Alan said and Moo nodded in agreement.

I threw my hands up in frustration. "Fine, nobody tell me what's going on! When somebody feels like talking to me, please call!" And I got up to leave, I walked over to the door and opened it and froze. Gabi was standing there with her head down as she rummaged through her purse. Heather and Steph were wide-eyed as they stared at me. Alan came up behind me and cleared his throat.

"Well, ladies how was shopping?" He said, which caught Gabi's attention and she lifted her head. Her face went blank. "Troy." I heard her whisper. Heather and Steph scooted by her and me in the doorway.

"Alan, Moo why don't we go into the kitchen? We'll show you what we bought." Steph said.

"But…" Alan said, upset and pointing towards Gabi and I. Heather grabbed his shirt and dragged him with them.

"Hi." I said, breaking the silence.

"Hi." I moved to the side and let her in; she went to the couch and dropped her bags. "What are you doing here?" She asked.

"Gabi, we need to talk."

"No we don't. I'm perfectly fine here Troy."

"You might be, but I'm not. I miss you and I'm worried."

"There's nothing to be worried about, though."

I didn't know how I was going to tell her I knew. "Gabi, I know. I know about the…" She turned away from me, but not before I noticed her watery eyes. I moved closer to her and reached out my hand touching her shoulder. "…baby." She shrugged me away.

"Fine, I'm pregnant Troy. I missed my period for these past two months and I never miss it!" She abruptly turned and practically glared at me through tears. Oh boy did I know she never missed that thing. I'm shivering inside just thinking of the monster that comes out during those times.

"When…" I started to say.

"When, remember the night of the party? Every one left and after I got ready for bed. Why, didn't you have any condoms?!" She burst out, loud, too for that matter. I could hear everyone else in the kitchen laughing. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell and I didn't want to leave. I was just…I was scared." Her body plopped onto the couch and she became hysterical.

"You should've told me." I sat down next to her and held her in my arms. Even though I knew before, I chose not believe it until now. "Oh Gabi, I love you. So much, do you know that?" Her head nodded on my chest.

"I missed you Troy."

"We can do this. It's all going to work out, you'll see. Everything will be fine, trust me."

"Troy. What about school? What about our careers? What about our parents!?" she worried. I gulped, what about our parents? What are they going to say? They thought they could trust us and after one night…Gabi's pregnant. Thing's just weren't going well, at all. Gabi began calming down, but we stayed on the couch holding each other for a long time in silence. She was wiping away tears as Heather, Alan, Steph and Moo lingered by the kitchen, but quietly watched us. Millions of thoughts were running through my head. I was going to be a dad, a father. Somebody from me, something I created with Gabi. Somebody who's going to look up to me and Gabi and Gabi was going to be a mom, a beautiful, wonderful mom. We were going to share the rest of our lives together.

That's when it hit me; I have to get Gabi a ring. I kissed the top of her head. She then looked into my eyes and smiled.

"Troy?"

"Yea"

"Let's go home."

* * *

**A/N: Please read and review! It makes me happy and excited to keep writing!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Do not own Troy or Gabi or Ryan or the mothers. Blah Blah Blah, wish I did though!**

**Hope you enjoy the chapter. Sorry for posting them to far apart but school has really been keeping me busy and so I don't really feel like writing. But, this week I have off for tests at my school so there should definitly be another chapter shortly.  
**

**Without Further Ado...  
**

* * *

**  
Chapter 5  
**

Everything was back to normal, almost. Gabi was pregnant though and we told our parents. Something we both dreaded, a lot. Our parents yelled, they cried, but in the end are somewhat ok with it. I mean, there's nothing to do about it now, no matter how mad they were at us. Of course, we promised to take care of everything, even finances. We were old enough and definitely responsible enough for this, although we were both scared out of our minds because we had no idea where to start. So we started with a nursery. Since Gabi's room was bigger we moved all my things into there. We even sold my bed for some extra money and bought a crib. We wanted to prove to our parent's we were responsible enough for another life that will need so much care.

After talking to our parents about the pregnancy, I had a talk with my parents and Gabi's mom. I asked her mother permission for Gabi's hand, I wanted to propose to her. Mrs. Montez was ecstatic and my parents looked so proud of me. I was even delighted and seriously couldn't sit still after that. Since I had Mrs. Montez blessing, I asked both mothers if they would join me in picking out a ring for Gabi. They agreed happily and we picked a date to go shopping. That's where I am now, shopping for an engagement ring. It was the day of my last exam so Ryan was with me because we had the class together. Of course, I dragged him along with me because I was going to be with both my mom and Mrs. Montez for the afternoon. Gabi knew I was going out shopping with Ryan, but I told her Ryan was going furniture shopping for Sarah.

"Thanks for helping me mom and Mrs. Montez." I said when we all entered the jewelers. "I seriously have no idea what to choose."

"I'm so glad you invited me Troy! This is such a huge thing in Gabi's life and I'm really happy I get to play a part in it." Mrs. Montez said, hugging me tightly.

"You're welcome Mrs. Montez. I only want the best for Gabi."

"I know you do and please, no more Mrs. Montez, it makes me feel so old. Call me Maria!" She said. I smiled in return and began looking in glass boxes at the choices, many choices on that matter. The mothers were also looking, but down a few feet. Ryan was right over my shoulder looking.

"Ryan, please you're hovering!"

He stepped to the side, "Sorry I was just looking. I've been thinking lately that I wanted to ask Sarah to marry me as well. But, I didn't take the idea from you." He was holding his hands up in defense.

"That's great." I laughed.

"Excuse me, would you like some help?" A saleslady asked as she approached us. The mothers also came over to me when they saw her. They looked so cheerful.

"Please. I have no idea what to get." I said.

"My name's Claire, what might you be looking for?"

"An engagement ring." The word engagement sounded so nice to say.

Claire smiled gleefully, "That's wonderful!"

"He's going to ask my daughter!" Mrs. Montez spoke up, excitement just seeping out of her.

Claire laughed a little, "You must be a happy mother!"

"Oh yes! Troy here is so sweet to her!"

"Always good, now we have a lot of choices to choose from. Is there anything specific your looking for?" Claire asked me.

"Well, something not to expensive. But, I would like it to still look nice. Other than that I have no idea." I replied.

"Let's look at some choices then." Claire walked behind the counter to unlock it and she pulled out a tray. "There's a choice between white gold or a gold band." She showed me the different choices and to be honest the gold looked ugly.

"White gold." I spoke up.

"Okay." She put away the tray with the gold bands and left the white gold out. The choices on that tray were endless it seemed. "We have solitaire rings with just a single stone or you can look at a three stone ring. Depending on what kind of cut you get, the solitaire and the three stone can cost about the same."

I looked from my mom to Mrs. Montez to the tray. I had no idea where to start. "Let's look at the three stone one then."

"Very well, the one's on this tray range from six-hundred to a thousand. Is that to much?" Claire asked.

"Yes!" I couldn't imagine a ring costing that much.

Claire put that tray away and pulled out another one with just three stones. "Celebrate your past, your present and your future together with this one-quarter carat total weight three-stone diamond ring. A trio of near-colorless round diamonds has been securely prong-set in 14K white gold for maximum brilliance." She held up a ring that looked beautiful, but not quite what I was looking for so I shook my head. "This one here is a trio of brilliant princess-cut diamonds secured by platinum prongs in a band of 14K white gold." Again not quite what I was looking for so I shook my head again.

"What about this one?" I picked up an exquisite ring that looked like it was perfect for Gabi.

"That's so beautiful!" My mom said.

"That one features three near-colorless round diamonds to represent your past, present and future together. Six additional round diamonds are channel-set in the 14K white gold band with a high-polish finish." Claire said.

I looked over at my mom and Mrs. Montez. "I think this is the one. How much is it?" I asked.

"This one is listed for $499.99." Claire said.

"Can you afford that?" Ryan whispered in my ear. I nodded this was the ring I wanted to get for Gabi.

"I'll take it Claire." I said, handing the ring back to her. She smiled at me and went over to the register.

"Troy, it's so beautiful." Mrs. Montez said hugging me. I could see a tear stain on her face. "She's going to love it." I hugged her back. We all walked over to the register and I paid for the ring.

"Thank you Claire." I said.

"You're welcome, good luck Troy." She said handing me a small bag. I smiled and left with the mothers and Ryan. Both Ryan and I said goodbye to my mom and Mrs. Montez before leaving. I thanked them for coming along and planned on making a date to have dinner again. When they left in their separate cars, Ryan and I climbed into mine and I drove Ryan home.

"Nervous?" Ryan asked.

"Yes."

"Don't be, you'll be fine. It's only about time you ask her to marry you." He laughed.

"Yea, well I'm not just asking her because she's pregnant and she does know that. But, I don't think she's expecting a ring anytime soon."

"Well, when are you planning on asking her?" He asked.

"Christmas eve." I blankly stated as I pulled up in front of his apartment building.

"Don't get too worked up about this Troy, you only have a couple weeks 'till Christmas. I'll see you later." And Ryan stepped out of the car. When he left I felt lonely and I had a fifteen minute drive ahead of me. This was going to be a long fifteen minutes.

When I finally arrived back home and pulled into my spot I put the bag on my lap and took out that black box. I held it in my hands, opening and closing it. Just staring at the ring and smiling. Gabi was going to be my wife. This ring was our future and I was ready for that future.

* * *

**A/N: Please Review! I would appreciate it tons, and thank you to all of you who do review. You keep my writing this story! LoL**

**I will be posting the picture of her ring in no time in my profile. So, if your curious as to what it looks like check it out!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Of course I don't own any characters from HSM.**

**With out further ado, I present to you Chapter 6!!! Enjoy and please review!**

* * *

**Chapter 6  
**

Christmas was right around the corner, literally. Only two more days until Christmas Eve which is the day I ask Gabi. I know she will say yes, at least I believe she'll say yes. But, I can't help but feel nervous. So, we're both in the living room because she's chatting on the computer and I was getting bored. I decided to watch a movie and for about ten minutes I was standing in front of our DVD selection, which was pretty big because I was always buying movies, something Gabi always yelled at me for.

"Just pick something." Gabi said from the desk.

"You just can't do that. The DVD has to speak out to you, 'Watch me! Watch me!'" I replied, running a finger on the DVD's spines. Gabi laughed and turned back to her computer. My finger ended up landing on White Chicks, a very good movie that was a few years old. But, I hadn't seen it in awhile so I took it off the shelf and popped it into the DVD player. "Why don't you come watch with me?" I asked taking a seat on the couch.

"In a little bit" Her fingers ran over the keys as fast as light could travel. Well, not that fast but she was definitely typing fast. She finally joined me though half way into the movie, my favorite part. Gabi knew the part was coming up and she looked at me. "Troy. No!" She said, I smiled and just kept watching.

"_Hey, how 'bout we listen to a little bit of music." Tiffany/Marcus _

_puts the CD into the car radio and hits play._

_Latrell's face falls but then he realizes. "What the…How did you know?" He is all smiles, "I love this song!" Tiffany's/Marcus' face goes into shock and she just sits there and stares at him while he breaks out into song._

And that's when I joined in. "Making my way day town! Makin' my way downtown,   
Walkin' fast, Faces pass and I'm homebound!" I sing along.

Gabi hits my arm. "Stop! I hate when you do this."

"And I need you, And I miss you, And now I wonder..."

She gets up off the couch and walks into the kitchen covering her ears. "I can't hear you!"

So, I sing louder. "If I could fall into the sky, Do you think time would pass me by? 'Cause you know I'd walk a thousand miles If I could just see you...Tonight!" I start cracking up on the couch and finally manage to hit pause. I get up and go into the kitchen where Gabi is boiling water for tea. "I'm sorry. I couldn't help myself."

She leaned against the counter facing me and I pinned her against it, my hands on either side of her. "Do you have to do that every time you watch that movie?" She asked.

"Yes." I kissed her forehead and she smirked.

"Your lucky you can sing, other wise I would seriously hurt you." She said, wrapping her arms around my torso.

"Oh yea, is that a threat missy?" I asked.

"You bet it is."

I laughed and wrapped my arms around her waist, suddenly picking her up and spinning her in the air.

"Troy!" She yelped. I put her down and pulled her close to me, kissing her fully on the lips.

"Sorry." I said.

"And you're lucky I love you too." She said. I just laughed some more and hugged her.

* * *

That morning was Christmas Eve and I couldn't sleep. I kept tossing and turning because tonight was the night.

"Troy, please stop moving." Gabi whispered. Exhaustion was in every word.

"Sorry." I whispered back. I stopped tossing and laid there staring up at the ceiling. Then I moved onto my side and stared at Gabi sleeping. Her breathing was calm and she was wrapped heavily in the blankets. She was the most beautiful thing. My hand reached out to her hair spilled over the pillow and with my fingers began twirling it. Her eyes fluttered opened and she smiled.

"What time is it?" She asked.

"Early. Go back to bed."

"You should try the same." She tossed around a little until she found a comfortable position and looked at me.

"I'm not tired anymore. I'm going to go for a run. Go back to sleep and when you wake a nice warm breakfast will be waiting for you." She smiled and reached over to kiss my lips.

"Thanks." I kissed her back and quietly climbed out of bed. I pulled on my jogging pants and a light sweatshirt. On my way out I grabbed my iPod and cell phone; the time read 5:30am.

An hour later I walked into the apartment. Full of energy, but out of breathe. It was awhile since I last went running. I went back into our room and Gabi was still sleeping, so I went into the bathroom and turned the shower on. The warm water felt good on my skin as I washed up and when I was done I took my time getting ready for the day. Since I didn't want to wake Gabi up with the drawers, I pulled on a pair of boxers and shorts that were still out from doing laundry yesterday. Gabi always woke up at 8:30, so I had about an hour and a half to myself. I had to fill up the time otherwise I would just keep thinking about tonight. So, I started up Gabi's computer and logged on. I checked my email, read the latest news on the sports website and did a quick research on pregnancy. Definitely learned a lot more then I knew to begin with. After doing that I shut the computer down and went around the apartment cleaning up. About 8:00 I began to make breakfast. French toast, pancakes, toast and an egg was on the menu. I also started some coffee for myself.

The kitchen was a humongous mess and I'm pretty sure I have pancakes flour all over me. I accidentally had dropped the Bisquick box and flour exploded into the air. When I was all done, I took the tray full of food into our room. It was good timing too because as I reached her bedside, Gabi's alarm went off and she reached over to turn it off.

"Good morning!" I said. She was startled at first but shortly calmed down.

"You didn't go back to bed then."

"No, didn't I say I was making breakfast?" I laughed and placed the tray on her lap after she sat up.

"Mm, it smells delicious." She said, taking a sip of orange juice.

"I tried my best." I got into the bed in my side and scooted up next to her. She rested her head on my shoulder.

"This time next year we'll have a little baby to enjoy the holidays with." She thought out loud. I smiled at the idea and she began to eat her breakfast. I picked at the French toast and pancakes as she ate. When she was about to eat the egg, she dropped her fork and put a hand to her mouth. Knowing to well, I pulled the tray off of her and she ran into the bathroom. I quickly placed it back down and went in after her. As she threw up I kneeled behind her and rubbed her back.

"I'm sorry." I said.

She finished up and wiped her mouth on a nearby towel. "It's not your fault. The smell just made me really sick." She stood up and brushed her teeth, rinsing also with mouth wash. I watched her as I sat on the bath tub's edge.

"Well, no more eggs then for you."

"Just not anytime soon." She smiled and sat on my lap. "Thank you though, for making me breakfast." She kissed my cheek and then laughed. "Now, I'd hate to see the kitchen." She brushed some flour out of my hair and I laughed with her.

"No, you don't want to see it."

"I'm going to get into a shower now, unless you need help cleaning up." She stood up from my lap and reached out a hand to help me up.

"No, it's okay. I'll go clean the kitchen, unless you want some company in the shower." I smirked.

"Troy!" She pushed my shoulder lightly.

"Okay, okay. I'll go clean the kitchen then."

"Good idea." She laughed.

* * *

**A/N: I know the proposal isn't in this chapter. It will be in chapter 7 though. I hope you enjoyed and I have the layout of the front of their apartment. Includes the Living Room/Dining Room/Kitchen/ Hallway. I have to do the bedrooms still. But, I will be posting that shortly on my profile as well. I already have Gabi's ring up so if you haven't already. Go check it out! **


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: They're not mine except for the names I made up.**

**Hope you enjoy and please review!**

**Chapter 7 **

My heart felt like it would never slow down. All day it's been beating like there's no tomorrow, I was so nervous about tonight. The only other time I remember feeling like this was the first time I was asking Gabi out on a date and my nervousness now really beats out that night. Talk about horrifying!

"Troy you have to do it," Chad pushed my shoulder.

I was in a cold sweat and my hands were clammy in my pockets. "But, what if she says no?" I asked my best friend. We were walking around my neighborhood with my dog Slam.

"Then she says no. What else do you have to lose?" He replied. We walked in silence as I thought over how I was going to ask Gabi out. "Look it's getting late. I'll see you later." Chad said before walking off towards his house.

"Slam, what do you think I should do?" I asked out loud to my dog. Slam barked in reply. "Thanks." His head leaned into my hand as I pet him. Both of us made it back to my house in time for dinner.

"How was your walk?" My mom asked.

"Good. Mom, was do you think of Gabi Montez?" I asked her. Gabi had been over a few times this summer for my pool parties.

"I think she's a very sweet girl," She replied, turning from the sink to look at me sitting at the counter. "Why, do you like her?" She asked after studying my face. I slowly nodded my head and she smiled proudly and laughed quietly. "Troy, that's wonderful! You should invite her over for dinner sometime!" She exclaimed.

"Invite who?" My dad asked walking in with the paper folded under one arm.

"Gabriella Montez. Troy has a crush on her."

My dad patted my shoulder, "If you go out remember to be a gentleman and open doors and pay for dinner. Do we need to talk man to man?" He asked.

I knew exactly what he meant and my cheeks flushed, "Dad! I already know about that and I know how to be a gentleman.

He looked relieved, "Good, don't let her get in the way of basketball to much Troy." I sighed. Basketball was one of the most important things to my dad.

"Dinner time!" my mom interrupted. I helped her set the table and we ate talking about random things. After dinner I helped my mom clean up and then excused myself.

"I'm going to go for a run Mom. I'll be back soon."

"Okay dear, don't stay out to late." She called from the living room.

I changed quickly into my shorts and a tank top before heading out for my evening run. Somehow I ended up on Gabi's street, two blocks from mine. I was hoping she was home because I was feeling very confident as I walked up her walkway. The closer I got to her front door my heart wasn't racing from running. I was beginning to get extremely nervous. I rang the doorbell and then realized I was all sweaty and in my running clothes. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all. Gabi answered the door in pajama pants and a nice fitting blue tank top.

"Hi Troy! What are you doing here?" She asked in total surprise.

"I…I was just out running." I told her. She smiled and nodded because of the obviousness. She stood there with her hall light shining behind her. Her hair was wet and hung in loose curls. She was beautiful. "WouldyouliketogooutwithmethisSaturday?" The words came out in a rushed mumble.

She giggled, "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

This time I slowed down. "Uhm, would you like to go out with me this Saturday?" My heart was in my throat. I had said it, I had asked her out. Her cheeks were flushed and I'm sure mine were too.

"I'm sorry Troy…" She said.

"Oh okay. Well I'm sorry to have bugged you…"I began, but she interrupted me.

"No, Troy I'm going to my grandparent's house for the weekend. I would love to go out next weekend though!" She told me.

"Great! Okay. I would hug you right now but I'm all sweaty." We both laughed.

"Yea you are. I'll call you when I get back then."

"Okay, I'll be waiting." I replied, I sounded so stupid.

"Okay. Bye Troy!"

"Bye!" I turned and ran down her walk running all the way home. We were going to go out, just the two of us next weekend.

I miss Slam, I thought. In front of the mirror I tucked my classic black dress shirt into my black dress pants and stood there just staring. I hated dressing up. Gabi sat on the bed with her bathrobe on and watched me. "Why does Chad and Taylor have to have such formal parties," I complained.

"I like them," Gabi replied.

In the mirror I could see her stand up and take off her bathrobe before slipping into her black strapless dress with an A-line skirt that fell just about her knee. I smiled at her in her strapless bra and panties. "Beautiful," I said out loud.

She smiled, "Stop being so vain!"

"I was talking about you."

She smiled and fully slipped on her dress. "Troy, zipper please."

I turned around and zipped up the back zipper. When I was done I wrapped my hands around her and pulled her close to me kissing the nape of her neck. "I love you," I told her in her ear.

"I love you, too." I let her go so she could finish getting ready. I slipped on my dress shoes and laced them up then worked on my green tie. Gabi came out of the bathroom with her silver bangles on her right arm and her silver layered necklace with green beads on. By the bed she slipped on her green sandals and then grabbed her silver clutch off the dresser. She had cut her hair a couple of weeks ago so now it fell just below her shoulders and was styled with loose curls. She turned to look at me sitting on the edge of the bed and leaned against the dresser. "I'm starting to show." Her face was sad, but she wasn't showing at all.

"You still look beautiful."

"But I look fat now."

"No you don't," I assured her getting up and walking the few steps to her.

"Are you sure?" She asked.

"Positive. You'll always be beautiful to me." She smiled and her eyes sparkled so I knew she believed me. I bent down and placed a hand on her tummy. I kissed her tummy kissing our baby. She laughed quietly.

"Let's get going before we're late." She said placing a hand on my shoulder. I stood up and we walked hand in hand down to our car in the parking lot. We traveled the twenty minutes in silence before reaching Chad and Taylor's place. When we pulled into the driveway I popped the trunk open before getting out. I told Gabi to go on in while I get the Secret Santa presents. Each year we do a Secret Santa for Christmas Eve and every single person got a friend to buy for. But we always got a little something for everybody anyways on Christmas day. Gabi listened and went to announce our arrival. I pulled from the trunk the ring box and held it tightly before putting it securely into my pocket. Then I pulled out the two presents and headed inside to join the party. Once inside I put the presents with the other ones under the tree in the living room. I then made my rounds, saying hello to all my friends and the Chad's parents as well as Taylor's; also, to my parents and to Gabi's mom. The Christmas Eve party was always big for Chad and Taylor, they invited everybody they knew. My parents and Ms. Montez were very excited and asked when I was planning on asking. I told them later. Gabi was busy talking to Sharpay, Zeke and Taylor. Meanwhile, I went about looking for Chad who never seems to stand still. He was in the kitchen, the first place I had looked, with Ryan.

"The first place I always look for you Chad is where you end up when I come back."

He laughed, "Sorry."

I pulled the box from my pocket and showed it to him. "Can I hide this somewhere until later?"

"Of course, I'll go put it in my room."

"Thanks." Chad left me and Ryan in the kitchen and both of us left to go join our friends.

There was a table with food and another for drinks so people were picking here and there for dinner. Meanwhile a group of us, including Moo, Chad, Alan, Zeke, Ryan and myself were in the living room singing along to Christmas music. I had to admit that my friends couldn't sing for anything except for Ryan. But, we all had a good time. Our girlfriends watched from afar pretending to not know us, they soon left to help Taylor set up dessert and clean up the dinner foods. As for us guys, we had a lot of fun and other party quests joined us in our caroling. However, I snuck out of the room to retrieve the box from Chad's bedroom. He told me it was behind his T.V. and to that I shook my head. I retrieved the velvet box and opened it; sitting in the center was the ring. I sighed, it was now or never. I stuffed it once again into my pocket and walked back to the living room. This time I stood back and watched. It's not like she'll say no because we have talked about marriage, I thought, then why am I so nervous.

"Everything okay?" Gabi's voice asked. I jumped off the wall in shock because I had been so deep in my thoughts.

"Yea, I'm fine, just watching our friends make fools of themselves." We both laughed.

"You were out there too."

"I know." Now or never, I thought. I grabbed Gabi's hand and pulled her into the center of the crowd. She tried to pull back from me.

"Troy, I don't feel like making a fool of myself tonight." She whispered; a smile across her face.

"You won't, that's my job." I told her. I waved my hand in the air to get everybody's attention so they would quiet down. "Hello everyone," I said loudly. "Since desserts out I figured it would be present time soon. But, I would like to give a present before dessert starts." I could see my parents and Ms. Montez smiling proudly from the front of the group. I turned to Gabi and took both her hands. She looked at me questionably. "I have a song for you Gabi." I told her. I cleared my throat and began to sing the song I had once heard. "…I want to be with you for all eternity. I swear my love for you will always be. Here on bended knee…" I let go of her hands and went down on one knee. She gasped and covered her mouth with both hands. "…Baby, I'm asking please…" I pulled out the box and opened it and spoke the last part. "Will you marry me?" I asked.

Her face was showing happiness and shock, tears were falling from her eyes. "Yes." She whispered. "Yes!" Everybody cheered for us. I stood up and took her left hand from her mouth and slowly placed the ring on her fourth finger. She practically jumped into my arms hugging me and she began to jump up and down. While doing so her head banged into my nose. Her hand went up to her head to rub the spot and my hands went up to my nose, which quickly began to bleed from the blow. Gabi grabbed a napkin quickly from someone nearby and put it to my nose. "I'm sorry! I'm so sorry!" She repeated.

I nodded and then laughed, "Its okay. I'm fine, just some blood." We headed to the bathroom so I could clean up. Everybody was laughing to themselves and soon enough the party started up again. Ms. Montez and my parents met us at the bathroom. Ms. Montez and Gabi hugged sharing a special moment. Luckily Zeke had captured the moment, as well as my proposal and the head banging, on his digital camera. "Zeke, go take pictures of other people!" I told him.

"But you're more interesting with a bloody nose than everybody else!" He laughed before leaving. My parents congratulated us while my nose finally stopped bleeding and I was all cleaned up. Gabi and I made our way back into the crowd when we were attacked by Taylor, Heather, Steph, Kelsie, Sharpay and Sarah. I excused myself as they fussed over Gabi's ring and how gorgeous it was. On my way to my friend Moo people congratulated me right and left.

"That was great man!" Moo exclaimed, patting my back. "You can really sing too."

"Thanks, you know, I never knew I could sing well until I was in 10th grade. That was the first year I met Gabi too." I told him.

"Really, you'll have to tell me all about it sometime."

"Yea, I will." Everybody enjoyed themselves for the rest of the evening until it was time to leave. Gabi and I stayed to help clean up, although Gabi mostly watched because neither Chad, Taylor nor any of our other friends who stayed would let her clean to much. When we were done Gabi and I finally left. The last words I heard that night before falling asleep were Gabi's.

"Thank you." She said.

**A/N: Aww! The cuteness! I love it! Please review! I appreciate it so much and to everyone who comments on my story, Thank You!!!!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Gabi or Troy. But, lucky for me I own my own plot.

Since I already did the proposal I decided to give a look in on the whole pregnancy thing with Gabi and Troy. I hope you enjoy chapter 8 because I definitely had fun typing it up! Please read and review, I'd really appreciate it!!!

**  
**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

"Troy, can you hurry up please?" Gabi called from the living room.

"Do I have to go?" I said coming out of our room with a light coat in my hands.

"Yes, this is important." She grabbed her own coat off the coat rack and her purse. I grabbed the car keys and we headed downstairs to the car. Gabi was taking me to her obstetrician because today she was going to be getting an ultrasound. I have never been to one of her doctor appointments yet and I really didn't want to go to be honest.

"Can I wait outside in the car?" I asked.

"No, you're coming in with me. Don't you want to see our baby on screen?"

That was the one reason I even agreed to come. We were going to see our baby for the first time in Gabi's stomach and I really wanted to see that. Also, we decided we would like to know the sex of the baby and this visit would determine that. "Fine, I'll come in with you."

"Great!" Gabi smiled and took my hand as she gave me directions to the doctor's office.

"What do you want?" Gabi asked me.

"I want a boy first. This way he could look after his younger sisters," I replied.

"Well, I would love a girl first."

"If it's a boy we'll name him Troy Jr.," I said

"And what if I don't like that name for our son?"

"I don't know because his name will be Troy Jr."

"Well, I like the name Michael," Gabi told me.

"I don't like that name."

"Fine, what if it's a girl then. What should her name be?" She asked.

"Jessica," I said. It was the first name that popped into my head.

"No, I don't like that. What about Abigail? We'll call her Abby for short."

"If you have a girl then it could be Abby, I like that name."

"Good. We're here," Gabi said. I pulled into an empty spot and we both got out of the car. Gabi led me up to the second floor of the building to her doctor's. Inside she wrote her name down to show she was there and we sat down next to each other in the waiting room. On the walls were various pictures, one was of a mother holding her child up to her face. Another picture was of a father and mother just after the birth of a baby which was lying on the mother's stomach. Pamphlets were spread out on the tables about Pre-Natal care and certain tests that should be done. The waiting room wasn't so bad, only until we actually were called into the room did I really want to leave. There was a plastic model of a baby in the uterus in the mother's body. I was scared. "Troy, it's going to be okay," Gabi reassured me. She hopped up onto the table that was padded and I stood next to her holding her hand.

"Gabi, this place is scary." I whispered to her.

"Poor Troy, are you scared of knowing what's going on inside a women?" She jokingly asked me. I nodded my head and the doctor came into the room.

"Hello Gabriella. How are you feeling?" She asked.

"Good Dr. Alva. This is my fiancé Troy," Gabi said introducing me.

"It's good to meet you." Dr. Alva said shaking my hand.

"He's a little frightened by the pictures and models." Gabi told the doctor. Dr. Alva laughed.

"Every guy is, so don't feel embarrassed Troy. Now, Gabi I'm going to ask you to lie down on the bed and to pick your shirt up to right underneath your chest." Dr. Alva said setting up the appropriate instruments. I just stood there and watched not knowing what I should be doing exactly. "Okay, I'm going to put this gel onto your stomach. It will only be cold for a moment." Dr. Alva squeezed the bottle of gel onto Gabi's stomach and Gabi flinched a little from the coldness of the gel. Dr. Alva pulled a chair up to Gabi's other side and a small screen so we could see the pictures. "What you're going to see might not seem recognizable to you. But, I'll be happy to point out important body parts to you both to help you see your baby. I'm going to begin by placing this transducer onto your stomach and I'll search for a good position for you two to see your baby." Dr. Alva was busy rubbing back and forth the thing used to see the baby.

Gabi looked at me and smiled, tears of joy and excitement were in her eyes. I smiled back at her and squeezed her hand. "This is exciting," I said out loud.

"The first time any couple see's their baby for the first time is always exciting. Now, if you look on the screen here you can see your baby's head. As we go down there's the arms and the hands. You can see the fingers if you look carefully." Dr. Alva was pointing out all these things for us to see the baby easier. "If you would like I can tell you the sex of your baby. A lot of parents want to know and a lot of parents want it to be a surprise. Would you like to know?" She asked us.

Gabi nodded her head, "Yes." She said.

"Okay, if you look here you don't see anything so that means that your baby is going to be a girl," Dr. Alva told us.

Gabi clapped her hands. "Yay! Troy, we're going to have a little girl!" A tear escaped her eye. I wiped it away and smiled.

"Our little Abby," I said.

"Dr., can you print out a couple of pictures of her?" Gabi asked.

"Of course," She froze a couple of shots and then wiped off Gabi's stomach so it was nice and clean. "I'll be right back. You can fix your shirt Gabi and we'll talk some more about your pregnancy when I come back."

We were in the doctor's office for another fifteen minutes as Dr. Alva talked to us about how healthy our little girl looked and some other important stuff Gabi payed attention too. I held the pictures and kept looking at them. When we were in the car I looked over at Gabi before pulling out.

"Well, you won." I told her.

"Yea, she's going to be beautiful."

"Just like her mommy. I'm still hoping for a boy though sometime in our lifetime."

"We'll see. Let's just have Abby first before we think of anymore kids." We both laughed and headed home.

"Going to the doctors was bad enough for me Gabi," I told her in the car.

"Well, I promise this will be more fun!" Gabi replied. She turned the music up so I wouldn't say anything else. We were on our way to the mall to go shopping for Gabi. Her stomach was now showing and none of her clothes fit anymore. Of course instead of dragging one of her best friends she had to drag me along. It's a good thing I had nothing else planned for the day. "Oh!" Gabi gasped. Her hand fled to her stomach.

"What is it?" I asked concerned. She reached over and grabbed my hand off the steering wheel and as I continued to drive with my other free hand she placed my hand onto her stomach.

"Just wait." She said and wait I did. After about thirty seconds I felt a slight bump and I stared at Gabi. She nodded her head and smiled excitedly. "She's moving."

"I felt her too," I said. The rest of the ride wasn't so bad now that I felt Abby kick inside of Gabi.

"Isn't this, exciting!" Gabi exclaimed. We reached the mall in another five minutes and hand in hand made our way to the maternity store. "Lucky for me they have some nice clothes for pregnant people!" I smiled and watched her walk from rack to rack picking up clothes she liked. Since she wasn't showing that much she decided not to get to many clothes right now because she would just outgrow them in a few weeks. Also, we didn't have that much money right now to go on a shopping spree; she picked up three pairs of jeans to try on and a blue polo, a basic white tee and a short sleeved ruffle trimmed shirt. She tried on each pair of jean and showed me each pair of jean. She debated with me saying they didn't look right while I said they looked fine and they made her butt look beautiful. She gave me the evil eye when I said that and went back into the dressing room to change. In the end she decided all three jeans did look fine and she bought all three. As for the shirts she bought all three she brought in with her to try on as well. The only other thing Gabi got was a pair of comfortable flats to wear because her feet would randomly begin to ache. Even though she got a few clothes and we were in the store for an hour and a half, I felt like I was there my whole life because Gabi would try on outfit after outfit after outfit. And she would feel the need to get my opinion on every one even if she didn't like what I said. Although, every time I told her she looked beautiful.

"Are you done yet?" I asked her.

"Don't you have any patience?" She asked back.

"Not when it comes to clothes shopping with a girl."

"What's that supposed to mean?" She was behind the closed door changing back into her original clothes before stepping out into the waiting area.

"I feel like I've been here forever!" I said.

"Well, deal with it because you're the one that did this to me so you're going to have to deal with everything that goes on with me during this pregnancy."

"Fine, I'm sorry. Are you ready to pay?" I asked her.

"Almost, I need a new bra." She said.

That one little word was the most dreading thing to hear in my entire life; it was bad enough I went clothes shopping with her. Now she had to get a bra, great. "Do you really need me to come with you on this one?"

"I would love it if you did," She said giving me her puppy face. She looked to cute to turn down.

"Fine, but if I run away when I see all those bras don't say I didn't warn you."

"Okay," She replied laughing. We went to the back of the store where they had pregnant manikins modeling underwear and bras.

I lifted up a pair of underwear that was in a bin and studied it, "Are these really comfortable?" I asked Gabi. She turned to look what I was talking about and laughed.

"Troy, what are you doing?" I threw the underwear back into the bin and shrugged my shoulders.

"I was only asking a question," I told her.

"Well then yes, they are comfortable if you really need to know."

"Yes I did." I followed her around until she found some bras she liked and then back to the dressing room for us. This time she thought better and didn't show me anything she was trying on. When she decided on one we went and paid for her clothes. On our way out she gave me a kiss on the cheek.

"Thank you for coming with me today."

"Your welcome, next time though you can bring one of your friends." I said, she giggled and on our way out we bought a pretzel to share before heading home.

* * *

**A/N:** Aww, how adorable! I love Troy and Gabi! Their so cute! LoL.

If anybody would like to go see what Troy and Gabi were wearing at the Christmas party in chapter 7 I have a link to their outfits in my profile. So, go check it out!!! I'll have another chapter for everyone this upcoming Sunday!!!


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **Gabi and Troy do not belong to me, however Abby and Dr. Alva do.

I know it's been like forever since I've updated but I wanted this chapter to be great! My friend already tells me its really good, I just hope you agree!

So, here's a long awaited Chapter 9!!!!!

* * *

**Chapter 9**

The print out of Abby was taped to our fridge the moment we got home from Gabi's last doctor visit. So everyday I saw that black and white blur of my little girl and every time I saw it I smiled. Gabi was doing well for being pregnant almost 6 months. Although, she complained of back aches, swollen feet, and restlessness at night the doctor said it was nothing to worry about. Her stomach was growing pretty quick as the baby inside her grew and this made her upset because she thought she looked fat. But, she didn't look fat at all, she looked beautiful and pregnant. Which to me was also beautiful because inside of her was a creation from us. And no matter how many times I told her this she didn't believe me.

Now that it was April, spring was here and Gabi loved to go out on walks. About every other day we went out after dinner to enjoy the nice weather. Today we are just about to leave the apartment for our walk.

"Troy, have you seen my shoes?" Gabi called from the living room.

I walked down the hall from the bathroom, "Didn't you put them in our room?" I asked her back.

"Oh right!" She hurriedly walked into the bedroom and came out seconds later with her shoes on. "Ready."

"Good." I opened the door for Gabi and followed her out into the hallway before locking up. "Where do you want to walk to today?"

"Just around the block, I'm already feeling tired." She took my right hand in her left hand and we walked down the sidewalk. "Spring is so beautiful." She stated.

"It is." I kissed her shoulder lightly. "Like you."

"You're so kind Troy." She said smiling from ear to ear.

"How are you feeling?"

"Good." She paused for a few seconds, "I don't know if this is really something to worry over."

"What is?" I asked her in wonder.

"Yesterday I started to feel as if the baby wasn't moving as much as she usually does." Her right hand went to her stomach as she rubbed it.

"I don't know what to say," I told her.

"I know. It just seems odd."

"Then when we get back to the apartment we'll call Dr. Alva," I said.

"Ok." The rest of the walk was pleasant and we kept it short for today because both of us wanted to get back to the apartment. When we did get back, Gabi plopped down onto the couch. "Can you get me the phone please?"

"Hold on. Do you want anything to drink?" I asked walking into the kitchen to get the cordless phone off the charger.

"Just some water if you don't mind."

I grabbed two bottles of water and the phone before going back into the living room. "Here you go," I said, handing her both the phone and a bottle. She dialed Dr. Alva's number and was able to get through by the way she was talking.

"I wasn't sure if this was a problem, but it feels like the baby is moving a lot less than she usually does….Mhmm….Really?...Okay…..Okay…..Bye." She hung up the phone and took a sip of water.

"What did she say?"

"She wants us to come to her office right away. She's staying late for us so we better hurry." Gabi stood up off the couch and slipped her shoes back on.

"Did she say what was wrong?" I followed her lead and stood up; once again we were leaving the apartment.

"She says that everything should be fine but she just wants to check up on the baby." Grabbing her purse, she put the water bottle in it and followed me out. On our way to the doctors office Gabi stayed quiet so I turned on the radio to fill the silence in the car.

When we arrived at the doctor's office no cars were in the parking lot. "Need help?" I asked and got out quickly and hurriedly walked to Gabi's side of the car. Reaching out a helping hand, I helped Gabi out of the car and together we walked into the building to Dr. Alva's office.

"Hello Gabi. Hello Troy. Thank you for coming in right away." Dr. Alva said, greeting us. She led us into one of the patient rooms and had Gabi lay down on a table.

"Thank you doctor for staying late for us," Gabi said. I nodded my head in agreement.

"My pleasure, it's really no big deal for me. As I told you on the phone the baby not moving shouldn't be a big problem. But, just to make sure I'm going to take a quick ultrasound and listen to the baby's heart." Dr. Alva explained to us. She once again made Gabi pull her shirt up just below her chest and squeezed that gel onto her stomach before rubbing her stomach with that thing again. Once again, Gabi and I had no idea what to look for. "On the screen I can see that the baby isn't moving as much as it should be. When do you usually not feel the baby moving Gabi?"

"Around the afternoon and then she starts up again and keeps me up during the night with her kicking. But, last night I didn't feel a lot of kicking when I was up."

After looking at the moving pictures Dr. Alva strapped a baby heart monitor onto Gabi's stomach to hear the heart beat. Dr. Alva and Gabi sat while I stood and we listened for a few seconds to the heartbeat. Hearing the heartbeat again just made everything so real. "This isn't good.' Dr. Alva said concerned under her breathe.

"What isn't good Dr.?" I asked her. I took Gabi's hand and she tightly gripped onto me.

"It's usual for a baby's heart beat to be fast, around 140-150. However, your baby's heart beat is rather slow and only beating at about 85. Gabi, we need to get you to a hospital where we can monitor your baby better for the next couple of days. There could be a knot in the umbilical cord restricting oxygen to your baby. I couldn't see anything on the screen, but if your baby's heart beat gets lower we're going to have to induce labor or do a cesarean."

Gabi's hand tightened around mine and with my other hand I rubbed her arm for comfort because I didn't know what else to do.

"Troy if you could drive Gabi to the hospital that would be great. I don't see any risk to Gabi or the baby if she travels for fifteen minutes. And it's cheaper than an ambulance." Dr. Alva said.

"Ok. Are you going to be coming to the hospital too?" I asked her. Gabi sat up fixing herself before standing up next to me.

"I'll be there in an hour or so because I have to close up here and have some calls to make. But, I am going to be calling the hospital to inform them you're coming and to get Gabi to a room immediately and monitor her and the baby."

"Thank you Dr." Gabi said. Her eyes were fighting back tears. We left quickly after that and I drove safe, but quick to the hospital and as Dr. Alva said, Gabi was escorted in a wheelchair to a room immediately. I however had to wait because I had to fill out required papers. When I was finally done I rushed up to Gabi's room and pulled up a chair beside her. "Troy, I hate this."

"It's going to be alright, you're in great care now and Dr. Alva won't let anything happen to Abby." I reassured her.

"But, what if something does happen? Even if we are still young and were stupid, I do want Abby."

"I do too. Get some rest, you look exhausted. I'll be right here the whole time and I'll call your mother if you want."

"Thank you." After finally relaxing in the hospital bed, Gabi fell into a deep sleep. I sat back in the chair with my head back and my hands over my eyes. I couldn't believe any of this was happening. Abby's heart rate had dropped dramatically and who knows if it would come back up. I sure did hope so because I didn't want Abby to be born almost two and a half months early. After a while I picked up the phone beside Gabi's bed and called her mother to explain what had happened. Mrs. Montez and I both agreed it would help Gabi if her mother was there so I hung up the phone to let Mrs. Montez get everything together before heading up here. When I got off the phone with her I dialed my parent's number and my mom answered. I explained, again, what had happened and reassured her that if anything happened she would be the first person I would call. With those two calls out of the way Dr. Alva entered the room.

"How's she doing?" She asked me.

"Gabi's upset. She doesn't want anything to happen to the baby."

"Nobody does. I'm just going to check the readings of the baby and then I'll come back later when Gabi's awake." Dr. Alva looked at the printed paper and nodded approval at it. "The heart rate seems to be steady at 85, but that's still low. If it drops or stays like this for four hours your baby is going to be here sooner than it's due date."

I nodded at her but didn't answer. I had no idea what to say or do. Dr. Alva left after looking over the papers for a couple more seconds and again only me and a sleeping Gabi were in the room. It was really quiet. I decided to get up and take a walk around the floor before Gabi woke up. The hallway of the third floor in the hospital was plain. Patient's family, nurses and doctor's kept walking in and out of rooms. I glimpsed into rooms with doors opened and saw other woman pregnant waiting to give birth. Finally, after getting bored I walked back into the room Gabi was and again took a seat next to the bed. A half and hour passed before Gabi slowly began to awake again. Odd enough, Dr. Alva had just walked in again to check up on Gabi.

"If you need anything please call for a nurse. I'm sorry I can't stay all night, but I'll be on call if anything happens and I only live about ten minutes from here so I will be able to get here quickly." Dr. Alva informed us.

"Okay, how's the baby doing?" Gabi asked; tiredness in her voice.

"As of right now the heart beat isn't rising, but it isn't dropping either. Another doctor will be coming in every hour or so to check on the baby. He's a very nice man and if you have any questions you can ask him. I'll see you in the morning."

"Bye Dr." Both Gabi and I said in unison.

"Your mother is coming here. We thought it would help you a lot if she was here with you." I told her.

"Thank you Troy. When she gets here you can go home to get some sleep if you want."

"We'll see. I might just run home to grab some stuff for you and come back. I can always sleep here."

Gabi smiled and nodded her head before going back to sleep. I guess her exhaustion was getting the better of her. With nothing else to do, I took her hand in mine and rubbed my thumb across the back of her hand. I rested my head on the bed and awkwardly ended up falling asleep like that. Time passed and a small knock came from the door waking me up. I could tell my face had marks on it from sleeping on my hand because my hand was all red. Gabi's mother walked in as I sat back up in my chair.

"How is everything?" Mrs. Montez whispered.

"We're scared. The doctor said that if the hear rate doesn't rise or drop in the next four, maybe three hours now Gabi will have to give birth.

"Oh. You look tired Troy. Maybe you should go home and get some rest."

"I don't mind sleeping here. But, I am going to run home quickly to grab some things for Gabi and stop for some coffee. Would you like me to get you a cup?" I asked, rising from my chair to let Mrs. Montez take a seat next to her daughter.

"That would be great, thank you. Take your time Troy, its late and dark out."

I looked at my watch, it read 10:11. "I'll be back soon." I said before leaving the hospital.

I took my time as Mrs. Montez suggested and when I was at the apartment packed a duffle bag with an extra pair of clothes for her to change into and a pair of my sweats and a t-shirt for Gabi to sleep in incase she didn't want to stay in that hospital gown. Also, I grabbed her toothbrush, the toothpaste, her brush and some make-up. I just grabbed what I saw her use every morning because I wasn't familiar with the whole blush, mascara stuff. Before leaving I also grabbed a pair of jeans a shirt for myself to keep in the car. The gas station at this time of night wasn't busy at all when I pulled up. I bought two cups of coffee and a magazine before heading back to the hospital.

"Thank you Troy." Mrs. Montez said, taking the cup of coffee from me.

"No problem," I threw the duffle bag onto the corner table and took a seat in the other chair. The coffee was still hot when I took a sip and ended up burning my tongue a little bit. Again I looked at my watch; it read 11:06pm. Mrs. Montez took a seat again next to Gabi and slowly sipped her coffee. We sat in silence and I tried hard not to fall asleep because it was getting late. In the end it was useless, I reclined the chair and fell into a light sleep.

"Hi mom," I heard Gabi whisper from her bed.

"Hey honey, how are you feeling?" Mrs. Montez asked. I heard movement as Mrs. Montez moved closer to the bed.

"Alright, I'm glad you're here."

"I'm glad I'm here too."

I listened some more to their conversation before stretching in the chair and sitting back up. "Hey Gabs."

"You didn't have to wake up Troy, you could've slept." Gabi sympathetically said.

"No, that's alright. I went home and grabbed some stuff for you.

"I can see that. What did you get?" She asked.

"A pair of my sweat and a t-shirt incase you want to change and an extra pair of clothes for when we leave. I also got your toothbrush, brush and make-up. Although, I'm not sure what you used so I just grabbed some stuff."

Gabi giggled and relaxed back on the bed. "I still hate this."

Mrs. Montez held Gabi's hand for comfort. "Everything's going to be fine Gabi. I'm going to go down to the cafeteria real quick. Do you want something to eat?" She asked us both.

"No, thank you." We said in unison.

"I'm not so tired anymore." Gabi told me.

"I bought a magazine, you could look through that." I suggested, taking a seat next to her.

She scooted over on the bed and patted the free space, "Come and lay with me."

I obliged and lay down next to her, letting her head rest on my left shoulder as I wrapped my arm around her. "Wonder what's on T.V." I reached over to the side table and picked up the remote, turning the T.V. on. We flipped through the channels and ended up watching a movie on USA. Mrs. Montez returned and took a seat in the empty chair beside the bed and watched the movie with us. Mrs. Montez fell asleep to the movie and Gabi and I continued watching the movie before falling back asleep by 1:30am.

At around 7:00 in the morning, I got up and went in search for a vending machine for something to eat for breakfast. And I wanted another coffee. I finally found one down the hall and around the corner from Gabi's room. After debating between a Cinnamon Bun and a Pop-Tart I decided on the Pop-Tart. On my way back to the room I noticed that nurses were running into one room. It then clicked in my head that it was Gabi's room. I ran as quick as I could the rest of the way and slid before the door, passing the room slightly. Mrs. Montez was standing out of the way and they were getting ready to move Gabi. I stood by Mrs. Montez.

"The baby's heart rate dropped below 60, their doing an emergency cesarean on her," Mrs. Montez's hand was around her neck as she watched her daughter nervously. We followed Gabi and the nurses down to the operating room and I noticed Dr. Alva scrubbing up on an adjacent room to the operating room.

"Only one family member allowed in the room," a nurse said.

"You go in Troy, its only right. I'll wait out here." Mrs. Montez offered.

"Are you sure? You're her mother; you have every right to be with her too."

"I do, but that's your fiancée and baby in there. Go on, go!" Mrs. Montez pushed my lightly towards the room and I entered. One nurse forced scrubs into my arms.

"Please put those on."

I obeyed him and hurriedly put them on. Meanwhile, they prepped Gabi for the cesarean surgery and pulled the curtain up in front of her face. I stood next to her holding her hand as she tightly gripped my hand. I bent down and whispered comforting words into her ear. Twenty minutes later Dr. Alva handed off our baby girl to a nearby nurse who put Abby on a small table to clean her off and give her some oxygen. Her little body was blue all over and they hooked her up to oxygen tubes. Dr. Alva finished cleaning up with Gabi as another nurse picked Abby up and brought her over to Gabi. "Congratulations Mr. and Mrs. Bolton, you have a gorgeous baby girl." She rested little Abby across Gabi's chest and Gabi started to cry and lovingly caress the top of Abby's head. I looked down at Abby and smiled, she was gorgeous, just like her mother. The nurse that rested Abby down came back to pick her up. "We're going to put her into NICU and hook her up to some oxygen and give her some steroids to properly give her stimulus to help the rest of her organs continue to develop." And with that they took Abby away to the NICU.

Dr. Alva took off her gloves and threw them away before putting Gabi onto the extra bed to bring her back to her room. "Your little girl had multiple knots in her cord, just as I suspected. We're not sure how it happens, but it has to do with the movement the baby does inside the womb. She's in great care, but Gabi you need to get some rest now after just going through surgery. In about three hours you can head down to the NICU to see her. Congratulations." The doctor explained to us.

Gabi nodded her head understanding what the doctor said. "Thank you Dr. Alva."

"It's my pleasure. I'll be seeing you two later." Dr. Alva said before walking over to a nurse's station. I followed the nurses escorting Gabi up to her room and Mrs. Montez caught up with us.

"How is she doing?" Mrs. Montez asked.

"The doctor said she had multiple knots in her umbilical cord. They took her down to NICU to hook her up to some oxygen and they said she's going to be alright." I said proudly.

Mrs. Montez smiled from ear to ear. "That's wonderful. I'm a grandmother. Troy, I'm a grandmother!"

"And I'm a father." I said proudly. "When Gabi gets comfortable, I'll take you down to see her."

"Oh, that would be great."

When we got back up the room I called my parents to tell them the good news and then I made a call to Chad explaining to him what happened and I asked him if he could call everybody else for me. He agreed and I promised to keep him updated.

Then, I did just what I said and took Mrs. Montez down to see Abby. The color came back to my little girl and she looked even more beautiful. I was a father and here was my little girl. "Happy birthday Abby," I looked down at the little tag on her bed. It read Abigail Bolton, 11.7 inches, April 7th 2012, 8:45am. I wiped a tear away from my eye.

* * *

**  
A/N: **Okay, so I have no idea if what happened to Abby could really happen and I don't know how slow a heart rate for a baby in the womb has to drop before any action is taken. But, I tried my best with the whole medical emergency and I hoped you enjoyed

Sadly all stories must come to an end...And I'm just so torn saying this but the next chapter I post (chapter 10) is the last chapter for this story. I promise it will be a great last chapter and I'm not sure when I'll be able to get it done. But, please review because I love comments!!!!


	10. Chapter 10 Part One

**Disclaimer: I do not own any of the original HSM characters in this story. However, I do own the characters I've made up including Heather, Steph, Sarah and Abby. **

Now, I hope nobody comes after me with torches or anything for not getting something up sooner. My deepest apologies, truly I am sorry but every writer has writers block sometime during a story and I have complete writers block. However, I was able to get out Part One that is below. I know how I want the chapter to go and end, just getting it out is the hard part.

Okay, so without further ado, I present Chapter 10 Part One!!!!!

(Little explanation - I wanted to do at least one thing in Gabi's POV and what better then writing this next part in her view!! Enjoy!!)

* * *

**Chapter 10 - Part One**

-One Year Later-  
_ 2013_

_Gabi's POV_

In the changing room I take a deep breath in and slowly exhale. _ Five months until the wedding_, I think to myself. I just put on the last dress I wanted to try on and as I slowly open my eyes, I turn and look into the full-length mirror. Looking back at me is somebody different, definitely not me. But, she has the same shocked expression as me and her eyes look glossy just how mine feel. I raise my hands to my face and hold them there. I'm trying to force back my tears, but to no avail.

The curtain pulled back and in the reflection I saw my mother standing there, still holding onto the periwinkle blue satin. "Oh my, you look…you look gorgeous," she said. I turn away from the mirror and look her in the eyes, she sees my tears and rushes to hug me.

I hold her tightly in my arms and don't want to let her go. "This is it. This is the dress."

She pulls back a little to take in the dress and smiles enormously. My mom wipes away one of her own tears and nods. "Come out and show everyone else."

Following my mother out of the room, I walk into the showing room and take a step up onto the small pedestal. My friends gasp as I make my entrance and from their expression, I can tell they really like it. Slowly turning on my heel, I watch myself in the one-eighty mirrors. The dress is simply perfect, no doubt about it.

Finally, I stop spinning to stand before my six bridesmaids to let them evaluate me in the dress some more. I look over their faces to read their expressions, starting with Taylor, my maid of honor, and Sharpay who are sitting on the two chairs. Then move on to Heather, Kelsi and Sarah who are sitting on the couch. Finally passing my eyes over Steph, who was sitting on the loveseat with little Abby soundly asleep on her lap. I couldn't help but smile a wide loving smile when I look at her innocent face.

Remembering her first few months in this world always brought me heartache because it was a tough time for her, as well as Troy and I. Abby was in and out of the hospital because of her breathing problems and we were so scared she wasn't going to make it. But, she did and she's the happiest little girl I ever knew. Troy and I were giving her a small birthday party in April next month and I couldn't wait because all our friends were going to be there and her grandparents.

I smiled again and ran my fingers through my hair to get it out of my face. "So, how do you like it?" I asked my friends.

"Gabi, it's so perfect for you! Simple, yet gorgeous!" Heather told me.

"I'm speechless," Taylor said.

"You look absolutely amazing!" Sharpay exclaimed.

"I still can't believe your getting married this summer!" Steph laughed to herself.

"You should definitely get this dress Gabs. It's so right for you," Kelsi said.

I laughed to myself watching my friends compliment me and talk all at once. It was very amusing to see all six of them pretty much saying the same thing as everyone else. Putting a hand on my waist, I give them a look and they quiet down immediately. "Now, since I have my dress. You six have to decide on what you want."

"And just when I thought our job here was done," Steph sarcastically said. "Do we have to do that today?" she asked.

I nod my head at my friend and smile. "I'm going to chose your dress for you then Steph and it's going to be mummy wraps."

"Well, if you say so Gabi. I don't mind strutting out in some old mummy wraps. I'm sure that would go over well with all your guests." She teased.

"Oh fine, let me go change and I'll help you all decide on the perfect thing!" I left my friends to discuss what they wanted on their own while I changed back into my clothes. When I was done I let the saleswoman take the dress to put away in a safe bag. When I went back out into the showroom, everyone seemed to be arguing over something, except their voices were low so I expected they didn't want to wake Abby up.

"Hey! Calm down, what are you all arguing about now?" I asked them.

"Some of us want matching dresses and some of us don't." Taylor told me.

"Well, how 'bout this. I'll choose the color pallet for the dresses and you all can chose the cut. This was you match, but you don't."

"Yea, that's a good idea!" They all exclaimed.

"Good, now let's see…"

The rest of the time at the wedding boutique was spent trying to find the perfect style for each one of my friends and then trying to decide something on Abby to wear since she was going to be our flower girl. However, choosing for her was tough because I had to wake her up and she didn't seem to pleased about that. But, in the end we had all dress cuts and styles set and we made our next appointment for another fitting in two months. Everything for the wedding was slowly coming together and it made me so happy.

* * *

**A/N:** Don't hate me more, the dress explanation will be coming up and I have pictures! Yay! But, I won't post them until I get to that part in the story. Now, the next parts of this chapter (I don't know how many more parts yet) will be in Troy's POV. This was my one time only Gabi's POV. So, please review and tell me what you think! I really do look forward to whatever anybody has to say!!! 

Oh, and I love the new movie!!!!! Very catchy songs that I couldn't get out of my head the first time watching!


	11. Chapter 10 Part Two

**Disclaimer: I don't own the HSM characters at all. So, there.**

Hello Readers,  
It's been absolutely forever since I last posted. I am extremely sorry, but school really took over my life and now that I'm on break until the end of January I have a lot of time free. Plus, I missed my story to much to not leave it where it was. That would've been rude on my part to you all. I did think about it a lot though during those dreadful hours of studying! So, I am happy to announce that I have finally wrote more!!!! Enjoy Part Two!!!

* * *

******  
Chapter 10 – Part Two**

_-Five Months Later-  
September, 2013_

"Troy," Gabi said from the kitchen. "You have to go its only right."

"But, to my parents? I couldn't go to Chad's or Ryan's?" I asked her.

"What's so bad about your parents? I'm going to my moms for these next couple of nights."

"Fine, but it won't be the same without you there." I pouted up to her from the couch as she came in to sit next to me.

"I'll miss you too, but in a couple days we'll see each other and it will be our wedding day." She cuddled up to me as I wrapped my arm around her back and held her closely.

"I know it's finally here."

We sat like that for awhile just watching television. I was so excited to finally "tie the knot" with my one and only love. For as much as I was excited about it, I was even more terrified for what the future would hold for us. We were getting married at such a young age and had, literally, our whole life ahead of us and it was just beginning.

A soft sigh came from the baby monitor sitting on the coffee table. Gabi and I both looked at it anxiously. "You think she's up?" I asked Gabi.

"Maybe, she has been sleeping since noon and it's now almost two thirty."

"She must've been tired. I'll go check on her." I left Gabi on the couch with the remote and walked back to Abby's room where she had been sleeping peacefully in her crib. When I peeked into the room I saw my little girl staring up with wide eyes at the ceiling. Her teddy's ear was clutched tightly in her little hand that made me laugh quietly to myself. "Is Abby up?" I cooed to her.

She lifted her small arms up to me with a huge smile on her face, "Daddy."

I lifted her small body from the crib and positioned her on my arms so she was resting her head on my shoulder and rocked her back and forth before going back into the living room with her.

---------------------------------------------------------

The two days without Gabi had passed so slowly. It was weird sleeping without her by my side and knowing Abby was only in the next room. Although I was able to see both during the day and last night was our rehearsal. Talk about butterflies in the stomach and it wasn't even the wedding day.

I began the morning looking up at my ceiling in my old room in my parent's house. They still had my room set up the way it was in high school and all my basketball gear and East High memorabilia hung from the walls. It was definitely weird to be back in the room again, but this time I was facing my wedding instead of the big game of the year.

"Troy!" my mom called from downstairs. "It's time for breakfast!"

My dad opened my door slightly and when he saw I was awake, walked in. "Hey kid, how are you feeling?"

"Nervous," I told him sitting up in bed.

"I was the same way. Just don't let your nerves get the best of you." He looked away from me, smiling at a past memory he seemed caught in. "I remember your moms and my wedding day. She looked absolutely gorgeous in her gown and took my breath away walking down that aisle."

"How did you feel?"

"I was terrified to tell you the truth. But, as soon as those doors opened and the music began playing I was overjoyed. It was hard for this grown man to not cry." He laughed at his own memory and I joined him. "Well, come have some breakfast before all the guys come over." He patted my shoulder before leaving and closed the door behind him.

I shut my eyes and just breathed in deeply.

After breakfast my mom left for Ms. Montez's to help the girls get ready. Meanwhile, all my friends were arriving with their own tuxes in garment bags.

"Today's the day, man." Chad said.

"I know," I replied back. "Does everybody have everything, shoes, ties, belts, socks?" They all held up their stuff to show me everything was there, "Alright, just making sure."

The next several hours consisted of a lot of laziness and hurried dressing when time was getting short. Finally, it was time to go to the church.

* * *

Please review, I want to know what everyone thinks!


	12. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: HSM characters aren't mine. Obviously, otherwise I would be a very rich person right now! LoL.**

Anyways, I know a lot of people have been waiting for this chapter. (I decided to make it into it's own chapter). It is of course, Troy and Gabi's wedding and I loved writing it! It was so exciting! I just simply love writing! And for as sad as it might be and I am so glad I am done with this story! It's my first chaptered story I actually finished! Yay! But, it is a sad parting because I grew attached to them and the new characters as well. I'll miss this story and maybe I'll write another one soon. For now though, enjoy the last chapter!

* * *

**Chapter 11**

_-The Wedding-_

_September 8, 2013_

"Is she ready yet?" I ask Ryan, pacing back and forth in the small room.

He shakes his head, "No, not yet but we have to go take our places."

"I'll be right out, just give me a minute alone please." I ask him and he leaves. My pacing doesn't stop, it only gets quicker. The nerves inside of me are tangled together and I have the biggest butterflies in my stomach. "Okay, Troy, this is it. This is the big day, your finally doing this." I tell myself in the mirror. "You can do this, you love her beyond anything and Abby is your life." I glide my fingers through my hair slowly and let out a long sigh. "Alright, let's go do this." I say and make my way out of the room

"Oh, Troy! My sweetie," my mom whispers through threatening tears. She wraps my face in her familiar, soft hands. "I love you so much."

"I love you too Mom," I pull her into a hug and she tightly holds on to me. "You know, now that I'm getting married doesn't mean you still won't be my number one."

She laughs into me and pulls away wiping away at a few tears, "I just can't believe my baby boy is getting married. It's so exciting!"

"Okay guys, let's line up. The girls are coming out now and the ceremony will begin when they do!" Mrs. Montez called from the side door before disappearing behind it again.

We all line up in the correct order, with my mom and me first in line. She's soothingly rubbing her thumb on my hand as we wait linked arm in arm. Then the side door opens and out comes our six bridesmaids looking absolutely stunning. Their dresses fit them perfectly and the light shade of pink of them looks great on the girls. The dresses all fall by the knee, but each girl has their own unique style for the top.

Taylor takes her place next to Chad who is standing next to me. Then Akamu is behind them with Steph as his partner. Alan and Heather fall in behind them with Ryan and Sarah behind them. Jason and Kelsi stand together behind Ryan and finally Zeke stands with Sharpay at his side. And we're all ready to go.

The doors slowly open and on each side the pews are filled half way to the back. Our family is separated with mine on my right walking down and Gabi's on the left. Our friends are dispersed between the two sides and at once all their bodies turn slightly to look back at us. A light melody comes from the organ surrounding us as one by one we walk down the aisle.

My mom's arm tightens around me as the distance between the altar and us closes. It feels like she doesn't want to let me go, but when we get to the first pew I hug her as tight as I can and give her a kiss on the cheek before she takes a seat next to my dad. Then I take my place in front of the altar and my friends break off to stand in their places behind me and where Gabi will stand.

I look around the church and at every single person sharing this moment with us. Abby is sitting on my dad's lap slowly falling asleep which makes me smile. She looks so much like her mother, but has the color of my hair and definitely my attitude. Her little dress really makes her look like an angel and I can't keep my eyes off of her fluttering eyes that can't stay open anymore.

Then the famous melody starts playing and I look up from Abby straight down the aisle. Everyone stands up ready to greet the bride and in the doorway Gabi stands with her arm linked around her mothers. Then everything around me disappears as she makes her way down that aisle. My eyes can't leave her; I'm searching her body gowned in a beautiful, yet simple dress. It's elegant and gorgeous with a small cap sleeve resting gently on her shoulders. The light fabric hugs every curve of her body making her look simply beautiful.

All feeling leaves my body and I probably have the hugest smile in the world on my face right now. But, I don't care a bit because I am fully and truly in love with a fine young lady that feels the same about me and nothing could be more perfect than this exact moment. If this memory escapes me I know I will feel lost forever.

When the music stops Gabi stands before me with her mom and the priest steps forward to begin. "Dear friends, we have been invited here today to share with Troy Bolton and Gabriella Montez a very important moment in their lives. In the years they have been together, their love and understanding of each other has grown and matured, and now they have decided to live their lives together as husband and wife." He says. "Who gives away this woman to this man?" He asks Mrs. Montez.

"I do," Mrs. Montez smiles happily. She hugs and kisses her daughter before letting her go and stand before me.

Gabi takes the couple steps to me and smiles. Her eyes shine with delight and are filled with joyful tears. _You look beautiful,_ I mouth to her. She innocently lowers her head and looks playfully from behind her eyelashes at me.

The priest goes on with the ceremony but all my attention is only on Gabi and nobody else. "…This couple has chosen to write their own vows," he says, bringing me back down to earth. He takes a step back and allows us to say our wedding vows and I go first.

"Gabi," I look deep into her eyes. "Today I take you to be my wife and I am so happy for that. There is no other woman that completes me in the way you do. Ever since our first meeting in High School you have only brought out the best in me. I owe my life to you. After all we've been through I know that for forever we can make it together. With Abby in our life now and after this ceremony my life is complete. I hope in the future we can expand our family and become even more complete. No matter what happens to us, you can count on me babe. I'll be there to fix that kitchen sink and to mend a sadden heart. But, if you have a sad heart my heart will beat with yours and you'll have to mend mine too. I love you Gabi, and nothing in our life can change that. I love you." My own eyes betray me and I let a few tears fall.

"Troy," Gabi says wiping away a stray tear on my cheek. "I love you more than anything and today I take you as my husband. You, too, complete me in every single way imaginable. Without you I would be nothing. You've given me a spark of magic that will never fade away. Together we've accomplished so much and together we have the perfect little girl any person could wish for. We've sung together when neither of us thought we could and we've been through some tough times. But, you mended my broken heart once and I know that you can mend it again if it's ever sad. While you'll be there to fix the kitchen sink, I'll be there to do the laundry and make sure we're always a family. Someday, in the future, I too hope our family will grow and together we can watch our children mature into adults like our parents watched us. We will grow old together and enjoy a morning coffee on the porch when there is no one left in the house and someday you'll be walking our little girls down the same aisle for their future. And no matter what, we'll always have each other." She takes a deep intake of breath because she's on the verge of never ending tears. While she says her vows to me, I wipe away her falling tears. "Troy…I love you; forever and ever I will always love you."

Again, all I can think about is Gabi as the priest continues when we're done. "Let the rings be presented for these two to bind their love together."

Chad reaches into his pocket and pulls out Gabi's wedding band while Taylor hands Gabi my wedding band. I take her small, delicate hand in mine, "Because this ring is perfectly symmetrical, it signifies the perfection of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." Slowly I slide the band onto her finger where it catches the light and shines.

In turn, she takes my hand in hers, "Because this ring has no end or beginning, it signifies the continuation of true love. As I place it on your finger, I give you all that I am and ever hope to be." She slowly slides the ring on my finger and as it rests in its place a chill is sent through my whole body. I can feel her love for me and it intoxicates my mind.

The priest closes the ceremony with a poem, "The red rose whispers of passion and the white rose breathes of love; O, the red rose is a falcon, and the white rose is a dove. But I send you a cream-white rosebud with a flush on its petal tips; for the love that is purest and sweetest has a kiss of desire on the lips."

When he finished I wrap my arms around her delicate waist and pull her into me. "I love you," I whisper on her lips before kissing her with a gentle, soft kiss leaving her wanting more.

She tightens her hold around my neck and deepens the kiss as she leans up into me not wanting to let go. Finally, she slowly pulls away and we rest our foreheads together.

"I present to you, Mr. and Mrs. Troy Bolton!" He raises his hands as if showing us for the first time to our friends and family.

Gabi shyly leans into me smiling with giddiness. We walk close to each other, my arm around her lower back, as we make our way down the aisle while our guests clap happily for us. In the hallway leading outside to the church we stand together to greet our guests as newly weds. Our friends join us as they greet the guests as well. Both our mothers are holding onto each other with their own handkerchiefs stuffed tightly between their fingers. They hug us like there's no tomorrow before my dad pushes them away with Abby in his arms. One by one everyone filters out of the church after our many congratulations and well wishes for our future.

Then our friends file out of the church together and wait for us outside with the rest of the crowd.

"Are you ready to go, Mrs. Bolton?" I ask her, holding out my hand like a true gentleman.

"Why, I think I am Mr. Bolton," She takes my hand and together we walk down the front stairs being welcomed by dozens of small bubbles. I help Gabi into the small limousine for the two of us. She waves one last time before disappearing into the car. I turn around and wave as well and then climb in next to her. My dad is right behind me with Abby and I take her from him and place her on Gabi's lap. My dad closes the door behind her and off we go for pictures with our wedding party and parents while everyone else enjoys a cocktail hour at the reception location.

Abby wakes up slowly in the limousine and smiles as she looks between the two of us. I take her little hand in mine and hold her little fingers while Gabi takes her other little hand. It's a picture perfect moment that makes the night ahead of us ten times better knowing that so much love is wrapped up in this little girl that represents the both of us together. From her eyes to her hair and even her genes; she is our completeness and our future.

* * *

**  
To All My Readers:** I would like to thank you all! Without readers there's really no fun writing a story like this. And to everyone who reviewed this story, special thanks to you because you made me feel special! LoL. Seriously though, this story would never of happened or gotten so far without the support of such lovely fans! Thanks.


End file.
